


Us

by Moonchaser130



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Might add more tags later, Writing, just something i decided to write, nonfandom related, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonchaser130/pseuds/Moonchaser130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to write about my significant other, kinda liked it so I'm publishing it. It's my first published, so please be kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us

The first time I heard your voice, I was laying in my bed grinning to myself. Your voice was nothing that I expected it to be, but it was still so calming and soothing.

The first time I saw your face, I knew I was starstruck. I couldn’t help but stare into your steel blue eyes: There was a stupid grin plastered on my face.

The first time I saw you in person, walking off that bus, my heart fluttered. It was finally real.

The first time we slept next to each other, You had no problem falling asleep, while I was up all night. I was probably thinking that this was too good to be true, and that if I closed my eyes you would disappear. I was up all night, I know I was because I remember hearing my dad get ready for work at five in the morning.

The second night was no different. Hardly any sleep, but for some reason it was easier to fall asleep with you pressed against my back. That day I fell asleep while you were playing a game on the xbox, You said you didn’t want to wake me up because I looked peaceful.

The last night was the hardest. I was exhausted from our six hour game of Cards Against Humanity, I went to bed as soon as possible. You stayed up and played on the xbox since you wanted to finish the game.


End file.
